Just Out of Sight
by VoledmortCan'tStopTheRock
Summary: Usually when Harry came home from an Auror assignment everything would be normal. Occasionally, however, within minutes of walking through that front door his world changed completely - sometimes for the better and sometimes for the worse. Six scenes from Harry's life post-Hogwarts. Does not follow Cursed Child. Harry/Ginny. Please R&R.


**A/N:** Just a quick word - this story will not follow Cursed Child. I did not like Harry (or really anyone) as a character in that play and so have decided to ignore it. I prefer to think that Harry was actually a pretty great dad and his relationship with Albus was a close one. This story will also be a bit tragic. Also, if you're not really a Harry/Ginny shipper I would recommend skipping the first two or three scenes. Thanksss!

* * *

 _Just Out of Sight_

Harry was exhausted. The soft August sun seemed to envelop him in a warm hug, causing his eyes to close and his head to gently lean against the doorframe. Three long, arduous months it had been since Harry had stood on his own porch. Three months since he'd been free of the cold, dangerous work that was his Auror assignment. Three months since he had seen Ginny.

At the thought of his wife Harry relaxed a little. It was treacherous work being an Auror. He'd been at it since he was eighteen and it tended to take him away from Ginny on a horrendously regular basis. Luckily for him Ginny took it all in her stride, never complaining in their five years of marriage. Indeed, she dedicated her time when he was away to other things – playing professional Quidditch or helping Andromeda with little Teddy.

Wrenching his eyes open Harry carefully opened the front door. The black dragon hide of his Auror robes held numerous silencing and concealment spells (and according to Ginny, an aphrodisiac charm). This allowed him to sneak past the threshold and quietly close the door. Harry loved their little ritual. Every time he returned from a long assignment he would try and sneak up on Ginny in their cottage. A rush of excitement fluttered in his chest at seeing her again.

He didn't have to look far.

The large bay windows overlooking the surrounding meadow allowed the hazy sunlight to stream through onto their kitchen. Ginny stood with her back turned, humming as she slowly cleaned some dishes in the sink. Her auburn hair was tied up in a haphazard bun with her wand stuck out to the side, held in place by masses of hair. Harry's too-big Gryffindor shirt was slipped over one shoulder and (Harry gulped) barely covered Ginny's toned backside. A pair of lacy underwear peeked out from under the hem.

Heart pounding Harry crept up behind her, before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around her chest and burying his face in her neck. Immediately, her flowery scent made him giddy.

"Gotcha," he whispered.

"Not quite, Potter," she laughed.

Harry opened his eyes and glanced to the side on instinct. Ginny's soapy hand held a ferocious looking kitchen knife against the side of his neck.

"What did I say to you the night before you left three months ago?" Ginny questioned.

Harry relaxed and grinned into her hair. "You said that Auror robes should be illegal due to their… arousing properties."

"You're back!" The knife clattered into the sink and Ginny made to turn around but Harry held her in place, suddenly nervous.

"I-I've got a few more er…scars. Wanted to warn you first…" he stuttered. He knew Ginny wouldn't care but suddenly facing her again made Harry feel as if it were a first date. He knew his face wasn't the most pleasant to look at now days.

Ginny sighed and leant back into his chest. "You know I find your scars sexy. And as long as you always come back to me I'll never stop loving them."

Harry closed his eyes, tucking his face down into her neck and breathing deeply. They swayed there for a moment, silently enjoying the company.

Slowly, Harry loosened his hold and slipped his hands onto her shoulders. Gently, he massaged her, feeling the tight knots of stress in her neck relax. Stroking her skin, his lips placed long kisses behind her ear. Sighing, Ginny tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. Feeling game, Harry snaked his arms under hers and under her shirt. He gently caressed her breasts, moaning into her shoulder as she pushed back against him. God, he loved her…he should really tell her more often.

"I love you Gin," he whispered, suddenly stopping and hugging her tightly, swaying again.

"I love you too Harry," she chuckled, "but you should resume your previous activities if you know what's good for you. Plus, I have a surprise for you."

A surprise! As a child Harry never received surprises of the positive kind so he never really liked them; however, with Ginny a surprise always, _always_ meant something good. Like that time when he was eighteen and she cornered him in the shower. Far out, just the memory of that could give him shivers and a stiffy.

Dutifully he returned to her body. A hand slid down her side just the way she liked it. He squeezed her bum before snaking around to her front.

It took a half second for Harry to realise something was different. Her belly was still warm and toned like he remembered it, but unlike before it wasn't _flat_. Confusion set in to Harry's brain and he vaguely noticed Ginny still. Gently, he brought his hand higher; and instead of travelling up unhindered to her chest like it normally did, his hand diverted outwards, following a soft swell that wasn't there three months ago.

Suddenly, it clicked.

"Are you -?" he choked out. Ginny spun around and looked up at him brilliantly.

"Surprise!"

Harry could not have stopped his reaction even if he tried. His face split into a massive grin and he immediately felt his eyes well up.

" _Really?_ " he asked breathlessly, as he dropped to his knees and lifted her shirt. "You're not messing with me?"

" _No..._ I just like putting on weight in the middle of the Quidditch season." Ginny said sarcastically.

Harry let slip a disgruntled growl at her cheek and proceeded to press hot, scratchy kisses all over her bump. Ginny shrieked with laughter and tried to escape but Harry held fast, ignoring as his wife's nails dug into his scalp. Eventually, only after Harry had kissed every inch of her he could reach, they calmed.

Resting his face against her belly Harry continued to kneel, hidden under his old Gryffindor shirt. Breathing in Ginny's scent like a lifeline he whispered into her skin, "I love you both."

A small hand crept its way into his larger one and squeezed. He was home.

* * *

It had only been a week but he should have been home two days earlier. The weather was warm and humid and Harry fumbled in the night to get the blasted key into the blasted lock.

"Finally," he hissed, opening the door and stepping in.

The house was dark and Harry cursed as he stepped on one of James's toys. It emitted a high pitched squeak and Harry jerked his foot away. "Fuck."

Ginny would kill him if he woke up the kids at this hour. Listening intently he breathed a sigh of relief when the silence remained. Waving his wand he turned on the lights and made his way upstairs. Ginny would appreciate him showering before he joined her in bed.

Trudging upstairs he was surprised to see light flickering from underneath the bathroom door. Curious, he pushed it open and smiled when he saw Ginny, humongously pregnant, reclined in the bathtub.

"Hey gorgeous," he purred, kneeling beside her and kissing her forehead.

Her exhausted eyes met his and she smiled, "You sleaze, Harry Potter."

Harry laughed but then faltered when Ginny's eyebrows creased together in discomfort.

"False labour again?" Harry asked sympathetically, dipping a hand into the water to massage her neck.

To his surprised, she shook her head.

"What's wrong then?" Harry whispered.

Ginny ignored him, gripping the side of the bathtub and letting out a little groan.

" _Ginny!"_ Harry exclaimed brushing damp hair from her face and feeling his pulse quicken.

"Not ..." she began breathlessly, "Not false labour. My water broke seven hours ago."

" _What? Seven hours ago!"_ Harry hissed, his heart attempting to pound itself out of his ribcage. "Why are you still here!? Where are James and Al?"

"I would have Floo called mum, but James – he vanished the powder along with the whole effing fireplace!"

"What about your wand – a Patronus?"

Ginny moaned as another contraction hit. "I-I tried but my magic – it's gone crazy! I can't hold a corporeal Patronus long enough to send a message."

"Shit Gin," Harry cursed, his voice cracking, "what about the emergency Portkey?"

Ginny let out a manic laugh. "Vanished with the Floo powder!"

"What the actual fuck, James?" Harry forced out in an unnaturally high octave.

"The boys are in bed. I couldn't worry them. I couldn't – _fuck that hurts!"_

"Okay...okay," Harry said trying not to panic but failing miserably, "we should get you to St Mungo's."

"Too late. Send a Patronus."

"Right, of course. _Expecto Patronum!"_

Prongs leapt from his wand and Harry gave it hurried instructions to find Molly. It would take a while for her to walk from the edge of the wards.

Ginny scrunched up her face and pressed it into the side of the bathtub. She breathed slowly through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Harry knew she only did that when it became particularly painful. He felt useless. Breathing shakily he dropped his hand into the water and rubbed circles on her back.

"Do you want to get out?" he whispered, "I can set up the bedroom."

Ginny nodded, "I've already set it up, and yeah...I think he's coming soon."

Harry helped her hobble out of the bath while draping a towel over her back. " _He's_ coming soon?"

"Just a feeling it'll be another boy. I am a Weasley afterall."

Harry guided her towards their bedroom, pausing only to act as a human handrail when her knees buckled from another contraction. He held her close as she squeezed the blood out of his arm.

"You're also a Potter," he reminded her, "and _I_ happen to think we'll have a girl."

Ginny let out a bark of laughter as they eventually moved across the hall and into the bedroom. Rushing to the closet Harry removed a loose fitting nightgown and gave it to her.

"I'll bet you five foot rubs that it's a boy," she whispered after slipping on the gown and relaxing against the headboard.

"Deal."

Harry sat next to her and she leaned into his side. Over the next ten minutes Harry timed the contractions and became increasingly worried at their frequency, along with the distinct lack of Molly Weasley. The panic that he only just suppressed under the surface threatened to burst forth as terrifying thoughts flashed across his brain. James and Albus – their births had been difficult. James was breach and Albus was too early, what if something happened during this one? He wasn't trained! He had no idea what he was doing!

"Harry," Ginny whispered, "look after the boys if something happens."

Harry's blood turned to ice. "Nothing will happen, Gin."

"You don't – oh god!" Ginny yelled as another wave hit.

Harry's stomach plummeted and his mouth felt as dry as ash. He desperately stroked her forehead in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"I think – I think it's time to push," Ginny ground out, "you'll have to catch him."

"Catch – catch her!? Like a Quaffle!?"

Ginny's exhausted gaze met his furiously, "Well someone has to! What do you think I should do? Spit him out on the bed like a fucking horse!"

"No! Of course not!" Harry placated profusely. "Just tell me what to do – I don't know what to do!"

" _That_ much is obvious! Just – _oh...he's coming!"_

Harry let out a frenzied laugh, rooted to the spot in fear.

"Harry!"

Her rage filled shout snapped him out of his daze and he moved hastily down the bed before ducking under the night gown. He nearly fainted at the sight.

"Oh my God! There's a bleedin' head coming out of you!"

" _What the hell Harry?_ OF COURSE THERE'S A HEAD COMING OUT OF ME!"

Harry didn't really know what happened next as it all passed in a blur of agonizing moans from Ginny and totally inadequate platitudes from him. All he remembered later was that in a few short minutes he went from useless spouse to third time dad and baby catcher extraordinaire.

"Ginny! Harry!" Molly's voice called through the house moments later.

"Up here Molly!" Harry yelled, grinning stupidly as he stared down at the screaming bundle in his arms. Giddy with joy and adrenaline he shakily wrapped a towel around flailing limbs and bare bottom before gently placing the bundle in Ginny's arms.

Exhausted, she leaned back against the headboard and stared contentedly at their new edition. She smiled. "I owe you five foot rubs."

* * *

"Oh hello Mr Tibbles."

Harry crouched down as he stroked the soft fur of the family cat. It meowed in a sort of 'feed me or I'll smother your young' kind of way. Harry chuckled. Lily had found Mr Tibbles rummaging through their veggie patch and had begged to keep him. Harry folded almost instantly to her demands, much to Ginny's amusement.

Straightening up (with much more groaning than he liked) he slipped through the door, successfully parrying any attempt of Mr Tibbles to dart inside. Albus, bless his soul, was terribly allergic and Harry didn't fancy his son sneezing everywhere.

The house was fresh and welcoming and Harry felt his spirits rise. After three weeks on assignment coming home was virtually therapeutic. Shrugging off his uniform cloak and throwing it on the end of the sofa he made his way towards the stairs. Staying true to tradition he wanted to sneak up on Ginny, although he could virtually count down the seconds before –

"Dad's home!"

Harry did not know how he did it, but Albus always knew the second he was back from assignment. He'd tried on Albus's seventeenth birthday this year to weasel it out of him with Veritajubes - a mild truth-telling sweet invented by George, but he'd had the antidote in his pocket. His son was a formidable combination of Slytherin and Marauder and Harry pitied anyone who got on his bad side.

Three sets of footsteps thundered down the stairs and soon Harry found himself in a three way bear hug. Back when they were little Harry could have engulfed them all but now they were all so much older. The boys were taller than him for heaven's sake!

"Oi, oi, oi!" yelled James, shoving his brother out of the way and ignoring Lily's scowl as he enveloped his dad in a manly hug, "I'm the birthday boy. I get the first proper hug!"

It was a Potter tradition that whomever could come up with the best excuse would get the first individual hug from someone who had been away. Usually it was Harry they fought over but Ginny had her fair share of Quidditch reporting away from home. Harry always made sure to win the first hug with her.

Harry grinned as James pulled away. Grabbing his son by the shoulders he held him at arm's length.

"Yes, yes..." he growled, reaching up and squeezing James's stubbly cheeks with one hand and turning his face from side to side like he was examining an impressive brood horse. James rolled his eyes and muttered something but Harry ignored him. "Yes...fine stock in this one. Only eighteen years old. What's the price?"

Harry turned to his daughter who smirked, her arms folded. "Fifty Galleons and we'll throw in the brother."

"His brother!" Harry exclaimed, releasing James and turning to Albus who tried to duck out of the way. Unfortunately for him, Harry's reflexes were too quick and Albus soon found his face held captive.

"Yeah," continued Lily, as her sibling resigned himself to his fate, "only seventeen years old. Got a right temper on him though."

Harry feigned mock snobbery as Albus narrowed his eyes at Lily, "yes...this one appears to have a cute little attitude. I'll have to invest lots of extra hugs in him. Fifty galleons you say?"

"Are you selling your brothers again, Lily Potter?"

Ginny was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, eyebrow raised. A smile curled at the corner of her mouth as she surveyed the scene.

"Aha!" Harry proclaimed, liberating Albus and striding towards Ginny, "a female!"

"Oh don't you dare, Potter!" but it was too late. Harry reached Ginny before she could bring up her defences and he succeeded in capturing her face between both his hands.

"What a fine specimen," he professed, gently tilting her head up and down and left to right. Ginny just stared at him through her pinched cheeks. "Exquisite features, radiant hair. A little on the short side but I can overlook that. How much for all three?"

Lily grinned. "One hundred galleons flat."

"I'll take the lot!"

Harry let his hand drop to Ginny's shoulders and kissed her, resting his forehead against hers. He could hear his offspring pretending to spew. He didn't care.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking note of her pallid complexion and tired eyes. She looked down at her feet and sniffed.

"Fine."

Harry felt his stomach drop.

"How is the little trespasser?" He whispered so as not to inform the children.

To his horror Ginny simply shook her head, seemingly closing in on herself. "We'll talk later."

"Okay," he whispered, worried.

Taking her hand they made their way over to the sofa where Harry dutifully embraced Albus and Lily in individual hugs. The time passed quickly as Harry caught up on the last three weeks. Lily was as animated as ever chatting about her last year of schooling, while James informed everyone that he had been invited to try out for the Quidditch Premier League. Harry's was particularly ecstatic over this and grilled James over the next ten minutes about which team he was hoping to be drafted to. The Tornadoes seemed to be the hot favourite but James had always had a penchant for his Uncle Ron and wouldn't turn down an offer from The Cannons. Ginny had grimaced in apparent jest (although Harry wasn't so sure that she was faking). Albus, always the most sensitive, didn't say much apart from that the junior Aurors he was training with were nice. He was also the only one apart from Harry who sensed Ginny's turmoil and apparent need to talk with Harry alone.

"Alright," Albus proclaimed, standing up and stretching, "time for bed. I've got Auror Fletcher tomorrow for training and I've heard he's a right pain."

Harry grinned. "Just wait until you get Bellamy. You won't know what hit you."

Albus snorted at his dad's statement. "Great. Another training Nazi to look forward to. You know they go harder on me because I'm your son, don't you?"

"That's because I tell them to," Harry said smirking. He and Albus bantered like this often. Unlike his other children he was able to employ his Slytherin side a lot more with him.

Albus threw his head back and proceeded to stomp up the stairs. "Ergh...I should have known. Oh well, I've got enough dirt on everyone to keep them in line. Scorpius is such a gossip."

"OI!" Harry yelled after him, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "no blackmailing my staff!"

James laughed as Albus disappeared up the stairs. "He got you good there, dad."

"I know. Thank God two of you turned out alright."

"Dad, you've said that to all of us," said Lily, giggling. Harry was relieved to see Ginny crack a genuine smile.

"Yeah I have. And you'll never know which two I'm talking about."

" _Well_ ," James pontificated, rising from the couch to follow Albus, " _I'm_ obviously one of them."

"Ha! In your dreams James." Lily expelled, kissing Harry and Ginny goodnight before following her brother up to their rooms.

"What? So you're saying Albus is their favourite? Coz it's definitely not you, that's for sure."

"Oh please, I'm the only girl. Of course it's me."

James's mocking tease echoed down the stairs. " _Ooooh look at me! I'm sweet little Lily Potter and my parents love me more coz I have titties!"_

"Better than having a gross floppy di–"

"CHILDREN!" Harry jumped at the power in Ginny's voice, impressed.

"Night!" James and Lily called before shutting their doors.

Harry exhaled and leaned his head back on the couch before turning to look at Ginny in the sudden silence. She seemed...sad.

"Hey Gin," he said softly, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

She glanced at him before looking down again. "I have some bad news, Harry."

Harry swallowed. Judging from her reaction to his questions in the kitchen he could guess what it was about. They had been so surprised, so happy...he didn't want to think about their little trespasser getting past all their defences only to fall so soon...

Ginny's eyes were glassy as she stared at their entwined hands. "I miscarried the night you left."

A strangled sort of _'oh'_ escaped his mouth and he swallowed painfully. He had been so looking forward to coming back and announcing the good news. So excited to tell Lily, James, and Albus they would be getting a new brother or sister. A baby had been totally unexpected – they were both on contraceptive potions and they weren't nearly as young anymore; and yet their little trespasser had evaded everything to come into existence...

Harry was pulled out of his reverie by Ginny drawing in a shaky breath. "I've not told the kids. They don't need to know. Actually _no one_ knows except us. But I want to do something to honour them."

"Them?"

"The last scan showed twins."

"Oh Gin, no..."

She sniffed and wiped at her cheeks. "The Healers said it was probably why they didn't survive. Twins, especially magical ones, have a higher risk of miscarriage."

Harry didn't know what to say. For three weeks she had been dealing with this. She had gone to bed night after night, alone, simply knowing...

Numb, Harry reached out and pulled her to his side, "I'm going to take a week off. We'll go away somewhere and do something special for them. The kids are old enough to look after themselves."

Ginny pressed her face into his chest and her voice was so soft he barely caught her words.

"Thanks...I think I'll need it."

* * *

Harry stared at the door. He'd been there for almost an hour, sitting on the cold wooden patio with his knees drawn to his chest. He felt the bile rise in his throat as he heard faint laughter and the clinking of glasses. The scent of roast beef wafted from the backyard. He swallowed and gripped the silver badge in his hand so tight he could feel its sharp edges cutting his palm. He had to do it soon or he'd never have the courage.

Standing up, Harry didn't feel the numerous cuts and abrasions under his Auror robes. His stomach had plummeted and he had to gasp in a breath and grip the doorframe to remain upright. Nausea threatened to overcome him.

"Oh God," he whispered, begrudgingly letting tears spill down his cheeks. Wiping furiously at them he knocked on the door before he lost his nerve.

The sound of brisk walking preceded his front door being flung open and Hugo Granger-Weasley's freckled face staring at him. "Uncle Harry! You're back!"

Harry simply nodded and stepped across the threshold, ignoring the confused look from Hugo. He needed to find Ginny.

Word spread fast and soon yells of "Uncle Harry's back!" travelled all the way through the house as the family clan, twenty-plus strong, started to converge in the living room. Vaguely he noticed his back being thumped and a drink pushed into his unoccupied hand. In the distance he heard Molly exclaim "Just in time for his 50th birthday! Excellent!"

Harry simply ignored them, pushing through the throng and pressing his drink into Ron's grip. Where was Ginny? He didn't think he could keep the pretence up much longer...

Eventually sensing his discomfort the crowd flaked away, concerned, and allowed him an unobstructed path.

"Harry...are you -?" Hermione's soft voice cut through the silence but Harry just shook his head, taking in a gasp to stop the tears falling again.

Then, suddenly, Ginny was in front of him.

He stared at her for what felt like years. Her expression was curious but worried. It wasn't the first time he had come home traumatised.

"Harry..." she asked gently, combing some dried blood from his fringe with her fingers, "what's happened?"

He stared wide-eyed at her, trying without words to say what needed to be said. His jaw was clenched and he knew his eyes were glassy. His hand twitch involuntarily and Ginny glanced down at the fist clutching the silver badge.

"Harry," she asked slowly, comprehension gradually dawning across her features. "Harry...what's in your hand?"

"I-I..."

Reaching down she took his fist into her small palm. At first he resisted, wanting to spare her the pain for a few more seconds, but she was persistent, and with a sob he released the badge from his grasp.

 _Albus S. Potter_

"No..." Ginny breathed, her eyes flashing.

Harry couldn't pretend anymore and just let the tears come. Between gasps he tried to give Albus the respectful send-off he deserved. It was what he would have wanted – to be treated like the rest of his team. He tried to hold Ginny's gaze but he could barely see through his own grief.

"Auror Alb- Albus Potter was kill-killed – oh God, Ginny – was killed in action. The Auror Depar – Department...the Auror Department..." he couldn't finish the sentence. The words jammed in his throat and he simply dissolved in her arms. All he knew was Ginny's vice-like grip around his middle and her heaving chest against his own.

* * *

Harry was tired. These days it seemed to be his constant state of existence. Vaguely he noticed the peeling paint of their door and had to avert his gaze. He and Albus had painted it together all those years ago. Little Al, only ten at the time, had insisted on maroon. It wasn't until many years later that Harry discovered it was because Uncle Ron had turned his hair orange and he had wanted revenge. Ron had always hated maroon...

Sighing Harry pushed passed the door and into the living room. After Albus's death Ginny didn't want to take any chances and insisted that Lily stayed home for as long as possible and that James visited every second day. It was a trying time for her when their daughter finally moved out.

Lily. Harry had to smile at the thought of her. She was like her mother – she chose her own path and stuck to it. He should have seen the romance coming but he was so blind at that point, so caught up in grief even two years after his son's death that he couldn't see past his own nose. It was Hermione who had to point it out to him as Ginny was fairing no better. According to her they had leant on each other during those horrible weeks and months. Lily and Scorpius. Sister and best friend to Albus Potter. Harry would have been agitated if they didn't remind him so much of himself, Ginny, and Ron. And everyone thought it would be _Rose_ and Scorpius...

Harry lay down on the couch. He wasn't expecting Ginny to be home as she was usually over at the Malfoy's on Saturdays.

The Malfoy's...

Even after all this time Harry still struggled to think of his daughter being married to Draco's son. Not that Scorpius was a bad person; in fact, Harry had become quite close with him over the years, especially after Draco died. Those with the Dark Mark never lived long and Harry felt an almost involuntary obligation to support Scorpius, if not for Draco then for Albus and Lily. Ginny said it was his noble streak again but he knew better. He saw a lot of himself in Scorpius...perhaps that's what he would have been like if the Sorting Hat had insisted on Slytherin...

Harry knew he was wallowing in thoughts again. He seemed to be doing so more often, especially after James moved out. He missed his eldest child a lot. James was so much fun, so lively, that to the untrained eye no one could tell he had lost a brother. During those woeful months after Albus had died Harry and James became closer than ever, while Lily and Ginny had done the same. Their children processed grief differently and so naturally gravitated to the most similar parent. Harry didn't mind. It had allowed him and Ginny to monitor how each of them was fairing without being intrusive; although even Ginny didn't notice Lily and Scorpius getting together.

Turning his head to the side Harry stared at the fireplace. It was difficult to think that James had vanished the whole thing over twenty years ago. It was even more challenging to think that he had been walking to his death in the Forbidden Forest over _thirty_ years ago, the resurrection stone cold and heavy in his palm...

"No Harry," he muttered, rubbing his face, "don't tempt yourself."

He knew where the stone was now: right in front of him on the mantelpiece. Of all the Hallows the stone had been the most alluring, the most dangerous for him. In a moment of pure desperation and weakness he had retrieved it from the forest and called for Albus; but, like in the fables told in Beedle the Bard, Albus did not come willingly. His shadow was bitter and distant, disappointment in his father obvious for the selfish act of ripping him away from beyond the platform. Harry had despaired and cut the connection immediately. The stone now lay above the fireplace, unused.

Closing his eyes he turned over on the couch. He was so tired...

"Harry...Harry..." he jerked awake, breathing in a familiar flowery scent. Turning over he was met with Ginny's beautiful face which was creased into the widest, most genuine smile he had seen on her in a long time.

"What's going on?" he mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes and sitting up.

"She's had the baby. Lily had the baby!"

Harry straightened, an equally wide grin stretching involuntarily across his face and all wallowing thoughts forgotten. "Really? Why didn't anyone tell me? Where are they?"

Ginny helped him stand and grabbed a sloppy handful of Floo powder before throwing it in the fire. "They're at Shell Cottage. Fleur helped with the birth. And we couldn't tell you because we couldn't contact you on your assignment. Now go! Your daughter needs you."

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said, dutifully stepping into the fireplace and yelling "Shell Cottage!"

"Oh good you're here!" Harry hadn't even stepped over the hearth before Scorpius's elated face swam into view. Next second he was being pulled towards the main bedroom.

"How's Lily?" Harry asked, ducking under Fleur's low hanging chandelier.

"Excellent! She was just superb Harry."

They finally made it to the bedroom and Harry eagerly followed Scorpius inside.

Lily was sitting up, cradling a little bundle in her arms. Her hair was damp and she seemed exhausted but her smile lit up the whole room.

Quietly Harry made his way over and Lily held out the bundle of blankets to hold. Taking them gently in his arms he sunk down onto the bed next to her.

"Meet your grandson, Dad."

"He's beautiful Lils." The baby was tiny. His little face stared up at him with big blue eyes and a fluffy wisp of blond hair. His colouring was all Malfoy, but his features – the long nose and almond shaped eyes - were Potter through and through.

"He was a right trickster coming one week early. Lily didn't even have any false labour, it was just bam – I'm coming! He's got a voice on him too. Apparently it's a Potter thing."

Harry looked at Scorpius, amused. "I don't doubt it."

"He's just like his namesakes then," Lily laughed.

Harry hummed in agreement. "Yes Draco could be very sly when he wanted to be. A trait I never thought I would come to enjoy."

He missed the look that passed between Lily and Scorpius.

"Dad, he's not named after Draco."

Harry looked up, confused. "Oh, sorry. I just assumed – wizarding tradition and all that..."

"His name," Lily continued, "is Albus Harry Malfoy."

Harry stared at Lily, a comically gobsmacked expression on his face. "What?"

Lily laughed. "Do you like it? We thought it would be fitting. You and Al were always so close..."

Harry was only slightly alarmed to feel his throat constrict. He stared back down at little Al, humbled.

"Yes, I love it." He answered quietly, surreptitiously trying to blink away the tears, "Thank you."

* * *

Harry breathed deeply as he slowly made his way through his front door. No matter how many years he had been Head Auror, telling people that their loved one had been killed never became easier. Handing over that silver badge brought back so many horrific memories that he was constantly surprised he didn't just break down completely. The mothers and fathers and spouses understood exactly what was happening when he knocked on their doors. You don't just get a visit from the Head without warning. The only upside was that they seemed to listen when he comforted them. The death of Harry Potter's son was extensively publicised after all...

"Harry! You're back!" Ginny's excited voice broke him away from his thoughts. Ever since little Al had been born she was like a new person. Harry didn't know how she could be so strong, but her positivity was contagious and Harry found himself happier every day.

"Hey Gin," he smiled. They hugged and Harry held her close for a few more seconds than usual.

"Difficult day?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "don't worry about it."

Ginny didn't push him. He'd always liked that about her.

"Okay, well Al is in the playroom. Scorpius is picking him up at seven so you've got a few more hours. If you don't mind I might duck out and grab something from mum if you can look after him?"

Harry perked up immediately. "Of course!"

Ignoring the knowing look on his wife's face he headed up the stairs as she Flooed away.

The closer he got to the playroom (which used to be James's old room) the more he realised something was wrong. There were voices coming from beyond the door. Adult voices. With his heart suddenly pounding in his chest he pulled out his wand and burst through the door...

"Grandad!" Harry expelled a little 'oof' as six year old Albus Malfoy collided with his leg, but Harry didn't look down. His gaze was locked on the other two figures in the room. Not fully solid but not ghosts...

"Grandad look, _look!_ " Al's insistence caused Harry to avert his gaze downwards to see his grandson waving something very familiar in his hand.

"It's my magic rock!" he yelled excitedly.

"Yes, I can see," Harry said, wincing at the volume and lifting his gaze again.

"Hi dad," older Albus said, green eyes meeting green.

Harry stared at him hungrily, "hi son."

"Don't forget really, _really_ old Albus!" Al tugged on Harry's leg and pointed at the other figure.

"A very warm hello to you, Harry."

"Professor Dumbledore..." Harry breathed. "How -?"

Dumbledore looked at him kindly and Harry felt like he was seventeen again.

"I believe," Dumbledore said, "that we can exist in this plane without consequences because we were not called for a selfish purpose. I imagine that the more little Al matures out of childhood innocence – as is his rite of passage - our times here will come to an end."

Harry nodded; the guilt on his face evident as he remembered his moment of weakness all those years ago.

"Don't worry Dad; even 'The Master of Death' is allowed to make some mistakes."

Harry laughed, a sudden warmth spreading throughout his body as he noticed for the first time that Albus was looking better than ever. He was relaxed and peaceful, his body not littered with curse marks or that horrific gash across his neck...

"You're looking great, Albus. We all...we all miss you so much," he smiled shakily, wanting more than anything to give him a hug.

"Grandad you're being boring!" Al proclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a scrabble set on the ground. "You can be on my team! Grandpa Malfoy and I almost beat Professor Dumbledore last time."

"Grandpa Malfoy?" Harry asked, amused.

"Yeah!" insisted Al, "he says he's better than you."

"Oh _really?"_ Harry exclaimed, suddenly very competitive and sitting down next to Al. "We had better beat Professor Dumbledore then, won't we?"

"What do the young ones say now days, Harry?" Dumbledore teased, taking a seat opposite to them. "Ah, yes. _'Bring it on!'_ "

They probably sat there for a good two hours. Harry was dismayed to discover that Draco probably _was_ better at Scrabble than him, simply judging from Al's constant "but Grandpa Malfoy would know a word!" Even Albus, who was so much younger than Harry still beat him and Al by a significant margin. Where was Hermione when you needed her?

It was only a few minutes after the game that Al's eyes started to droop and Harry knew their time together was coming to an end. He so desperately wanted to talk for hours more but knew it was not the Forbidden Forrest this time. This was Albus Malfoy's party and he made the decisions.

"Give James and Lily a big hug from me," Albus said, nodding at Harry. "Grandad and Grandma Potter say they don't want to see you or mum for a long time yet – they were pissed off enough that _I_ turned up early. Also, Sirius and Remus say you should definitely renovate Grimmauld Place for Teddy. "

Harry laughed, feeling lighter than ever as he brushed his hand through Al's blond hair. "Of course, son. Please send my love to them."

"Take care, Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "Until next time..."

"One last thing," Albus said quickly. "The twins are doing great. Please tell mum...she was very cut up over them."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to talk. The time had gone so quickly.

Little Al snuggled into his chest before his breathing evened out and the Resurrection Stone slipped from his grasp onto the floor, it's two passengers disappearing back home.

Harry sniffed and pulled Al closer to him, staring ahead in contentment, just thinking. He didn't notice Ginny open the door five minutes later.

"Have fun?" she asked.

Harry looked up to meet her gaze. She had a knowing look on her face.

"You knew..." Harry whispered, eyes widening. "You knew he could call them."

Ginny nodded and her eyes were glassy with tears. "I walked in on a game of Warlocks and Dragons with Great Uncle Fred. I nearly fainted."

Harry let out a bark-like laugh. "How does he even know who to call? He's never met them..."

Ginny sunk down on the floor next to him. "Dumbledore said he's not calling anyone in particular. On the 'Other Side' they just sense a child asking for someone to play with, not an unavoidable pull which happens if _we_ use the stone. They take turns apparently – Draco always tries to get through first according to Fred."

Harry could empathise with that. In the same way he was separated from Albus, Draco was separated from his son and grandson.

"I have it on good authority that we should do those renovations on Grimmauld Place." He said suddenly.

Ginny grinned and leaned into his side, "Teddy and Victoire will love it. I can't believe they're not married yet. Even Lily beat them."

"Yeah..." Harry said, not knowing what to say next but feeling the most content he had felt in a long time. Reflecting over the day he finally understood what Dumbledore had tried to tell him at Hogwarts; that those who loved him never truly left him. They were simply waiting, patiently and peacefully, just out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a review!


End file.
